cute story x
by WTFISDAPOINT1
Summary: don't know what to say read to find out.


Tom and Davina love story from Waterloo road. I love this couple. This is a complete fantasy story. Davina's diary: I miss Tom. I would do anything to hear his voice, to kiss him, to touch him. He thinks I left him. He doesn't even know where I am. The truth is that I was in dept up to my eyeballs and a man called Patrick who I thought I could trust had lent me the money to pay it off. I was nearly done paying all of the instalments when he told me I had to end it with Tom or he'd kill him as a make up for my depts. I couldn't take any risks especially when it came to him even threatening to hurt Tom.

I went and have been trapped in his flat for two weeks. All he wants me for is to go out and 'make money' then I get locked back in the flat again. I've planned my escape route though. I will make sure I get out. I looked over to the couch and Patrick was passed out drunk on the couch. All the windows were bolted and he kept the spare key in his room. I sprinted upstairs and padded into his room riffling around praying that he wouldn't wake up. I found it after a few minutes rummaging and sprinted down stairs and put the key in the lock. Patrick heard the door click open as I threw it open and shouted for me but it was too late I sprinted as fast as I could I could hear him shouted after me for a few minutes then he gave up and slumped away.

I kept running and running. I knew exactly where to go. I ran and ran until I reached the road, I pelted down it and ran up the steps to the door slamming my fists on it completely out of breath it was getting dark and I was only wearing a skimpy dress. Tom opened it and I threw my arms around his neck as tight as I possibly could never wanting to let him go. "Tom, oh Tom, I've missed you' I stammered. At first he didn't hug me back. He stood startled and then I felt two strong arms wrap around my back holding me tight and firm and his head resting on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his back closing my eyes feeling warm and complete. "I love you" I whispered in his ear my throat tight and tears stinging my eyes. "I love you too" he said breathing heavily. He lifted his head off my shoulder and I looked up into his sparkling, beautiful blue eyes. I cupped his face in my hands and leaned in kissing his lips softly. I pulled away slowly and then he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck and we kissed each other passionately slamming each other against the wall passion taking over us. I began to unbutton his shirt whilst kissing him in frenzy, breaking the kiss to look down at his gorgeous muscly chest and stomach. I pulled his shirt off and then started to attack the belt on his pants and unloop the buttons.

'let's go upstairs.' I said starting to walk up the stairs backwards grabbing the back of his head and pulling his close again. I threw my legs around his waist and we began to battle tongues whilst I stroked and pulled his hair, and we pulled each other into the bedroom as I kissed and sucked his neck as we started towards the bed causing him to breathe more heavy and let out quiet moans he pushed me down on the bed and I pulled him down on top of me.

I woke up in the morning and my eyes flashed the clock. There were still 45 minutes until we had to wake up for school I smiled and rolled over and stared at Tom laying so peacefully his hair matted against the pillow. I stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead putting my arm across his torso and laying my head on his chest. I breathed in his warm sweet scent. I felt so happy and loved.

The alarm started to buzz and I woke with a start. "Tom, Tom wake up baby," I reached up and kissed his lips he fluttered his eyes and turned around to face me so we were both looking into each other's eyes. We smiled at each other and he grabbed my hand giving it a little squeeze. I grabbed his face and gently stroked his soft stubbly skin and he leaned in both of us giving a soft, sweet, kiss. "I love you," I said staring into his beautiful eyes. "I love you too," He smiled looking into mine. In that perfect moment the alarm went off again and we both jumped with a start. We walked through the school gates one of my arms linking him the other squeezed into his hand. My head leaning on his shoulder. "Morning Mr Clarkson," a group of girls said in unison whilst looking him up and down and biting their lips. Nice to see his fan club was good as ever. We walked into the staffroom and he sat on one of the chairs next to his friends.

Jasmine was waving me over to see how I was and saying that she had missed me. We walked over to make a cup of tea and she explained how everything was going with her and that her mother was in town. After a few minutes she ran out hugging me saying she'd see me later. I made Tom a cup of tea and put it down in front of him perching on his lap and gripping my arms around his neck. "I have to go I'll come and see you in a bit," I said kissing him. "see you in a bit babe" He said kissing me back. I wandered off to my lesson sat at the back of the class with Grantly going on about Shakespeare. I hadn't missed this. I kept yawning and I was scared he'd notice then he stopped and started rummaging in his desk. "I appear to have left my books in the store cupboard… I'll erm" "I'll get them Grantly, you stay here" I said getting up out of my chair and practically sprinting out the room.

I looked through the window at Tom teaching. He looked so sexy. I went up to his door. "Mr Clarkson can I speak to you for a second please," I said. "Sure, right everyone silent reading," He said before walking out. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him locking lips. Some of the kids in the front saw me do it but seemed to be more interested in laughing and joking. "Wait, we can't, not in school, I mean what if someone walks in," Tom murmured breaking the kiss. I pushed him into the store cupboard and locked the door grabbing the back of his head and pulling him towards me finding a way into his mouth. A few moments later the door was clicked open and Jasmine walked in and stopped mid step. We turned and looked at her one of my hands was on his shoulder and the other down his pants. His were on my waist and his shirt was unbuttoned and both of our hair was tufted and messy

. Jasmine burst out laughing and Tom and I jumped off each other and sorted ourselves out. Tom began towards the door and Jasmine grabbed him to flattened down his hair. "You need to look presentable Mr Clarkson your fan clubs in there," He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then started towards his classroom. "Oh my god," Jasmine burst into laughter making me laugh even though I was still a little embarrassed. "Davina, really," She laughed. "I know, I know" I bowed my head laughing a little myself. "He is tidy though, wouldn't mind a bit of Mr Clarkson in a cupboard myself," She laughed. "Eh shut up he's mine," We both laughed. She came over and hugged me tight. "I missed you, what actually happened whilst you were away?" she asked. I thought I'd told her. I'm sure I told her. I began to tell her this time with no tears as I had come to terms that it was over with now though her face painted the whole picture for me. I slumped back into my chair at the back of Grantly's classroom after handing his the books and his making a gesture to a tuft of my hair flying up above the rest.

Break time changed everything, I was walking out of class and I saw Patrick storming through the gate. Panic struck through me and I started to loose breath.

"Grantly, Grantly quick, tell Tom to meet me in the back of the library in 5 minutes please," I shouted my voice not sounding like my own.

"I shall tell Tom your message once I get to the staff room," Grantly said in his sarcastic voice going as slowly as possible. He obviously didn't understand the urgency in my voice.

"Grantly please hurry," I shouted and I started to run towards the library. I sat down on the floor in the back of the library staring at the clock my heart racing. Every 30 seconds I took a peak out the window and looked to see if Patrick had moved from the school gate. He just stood there on his mobile by the gate pacing. Then the door swung open and Tom walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Davina?" he called out.

"Tom, Tom come here babe," He started to walk towards me and he grabbed my hands. I leant forwards and kissed him and took him over to the window.

"You see that man?" I said pointing to Patrick. "He's the one who kidnapped me, we need to stay here, he always keeps a loaded gun in his pocket,"

"Okay, we'll just stay here and figure out what to do then, it's okay love we'll figure something out," He said rubbing my arms. I moved in for a hug and then we sat down at the back of the library discussing what to do.

"We can't sit here all day darling, I'm going to go out and check if the coast is clear," Tom said kissing me on the cheek and getting up.

"Tom, be careful, I don't want to lose you again," I squeezed his hand secretly wanting him to stay. He walked out and I sat in silence my heart racing. I then heard the voices of two men shouting. I heard Tom's voice and the other I couldn't quite work out. Then it clicked, it was Patrick. I jumped up and sprinted out the door in an adrenalin rush. I saw Tom stood with his back to me. Then I looked around him. I saw Patrick holding a gun pointing it at Tom shaking.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" I asked starting to creep slowly towards Tom.

"Stay there," he spat. "You didn't pay me all the money, I said what would happen if I didn't get my money, it's a pity, he seems nice," Patrick held the gun shakily and then I saw Jasmine open the door behind him and stand In shock. Patrick didn't even flinch at the fact someone else was there. All his attention was on Tom.

"Patrick, shoot me, please don't hurt Tom," I pleaded Tears burning down my cheeks. Jasmine stayed still I saw her panicking struggling to breath.

"Shut up Davina, I warned you," Patrick clicked the gun so it was loaded.

"Nooo Tom, please Patrick don't, please leave him alone," I begged nearly on my knees. I then heard a sound that will stay with me the bang of a gun as Patrick pulled the trigger. It all happened in slow motion as Tom was pierced with the bullet and began to fall and Patrick sprinted away nearly throwing Jasmine over as fast as he could.

"Tom! Tom it's okay, I love you, please don't die," I wailed sprinting over to him and resting his head on my knees. Jasmine dropped all of her stuff and ran over too. She put her hands over where Tom had been shot I could see her sobbing as well. I leaned over and kissed Tom slowly and brushed his hair back off his face.

"Jasmine please call and ambulance," I said breaking into hysterics. Jasmine got out her phone and dialled the number still leaned her hand on tom.

"Keep talking Tom," I begged kissing his forehead. His eyes began to close...

I woke with a start in a cold sweat gasping for air looking around for some sort of comfort. It had all been a nightmare, I was lying on the floor in the living room of Tom's house, the fire was blazing and we had a blanket covering us. Tom had his arm across me and was fast asleep. I stared at him smiling running my hands over his head and shoulders and then cuddling into him and falling asleep.


End file.
